1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a writing instrument, and more particularly to a writing instrument having a light device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical writing instruments, particularly the twist type retractable writing instruments comprise a writing element that may be retracted within a pen body or may be extended outward of the pen body for writing purposes. However, the typical writing instruments include no light devices for lighting purposes. It is inconvenient to write in the dark where no light devices are available.
The present invention is provided to obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional writing instruments.